


A Love Supreme

by Ngoc12thefangirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Day 5: AU/AT, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GingerFlowerWeek2020, GingerRose baby, GingerRoseWeek2020, Hux and his followers join the Resistance to fight Palpatine together, Hux lives, Original Character - Freeform, Rose pov, Secret Baby, Secret Marriage, Third Person POV, canonverse, fan baby, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngoc12thefangirl/pseuds/Ngoc12thefangirl
Summary: The Resistance only knew half the story. As far as the Resistance knew, Rose had been put into a work camp, nothing more. Although Rose was surrounded with trusted friends and allies, she could not risk it if someone found out that General Hux had a daughter with a Resistance fighter.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	A Love Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> GingerRoseWeek 2020 - Day 5: AU/AT
> 
> Thank you to ElfMaidenOfLight for beta-ing!
> 
> I would not have been able to post this fic without her edits!
> 
> This fic takes place in an alternate timeline where Rose was captured by the First Order and married Hux while she was a POW. Also, Hux lives in this timeline!

“You don’t have to be here, Rose.” Poe assured her. 

Rose had received the questioning looks, the inquiring whispers. No one could understand why, after having been a prisoner to the First Order for a year on their flagship, she would want to be present for when General Hux signed a temporary truce with the Resistance. 

It floored Rose that after all the deaths, the destruction, the sacrifices… all of it ultimately led to a lonely moment between two men shaking their hands over an agreement to become allies. Allies against an ancient and powerful evil, totally unrelated to the galaxy. 

After Hux had discovered the true purpose of the First Order, to be the extinguishing arm of the Final Order of the Sith, he and a collection of soldiers loyal to him had taken flight and sought the Resistance out. While in the First Order’s captivity, she remembered how he had often cursed the Resistance, vowing to wipe them out in the name of peace and order. She did not miss the irony of the situation. 

“I want to be here,” Rose emphasized. 

The Resistance only knew half the story, the story that was intended to protect her and the daughter she’d left behind with Hux. 

While being held captured last year, she had not expected General Hux to be the architect behind her survival, begging her to comply with their prisoner-worker initiative after she had been captured again for her escape attempt. He had confessed that it was too wasteful to kill her, and it had pulled at her heartstrings when he reminded her of the many who’d had their choices taken away from them. 

It was odd to see her own enemy concerned about her life, when he might have been the hand that ordered the destruction of her own planet. She agreed to join the prisoner-workforce, seeing it as another way to study First Order tech while waiting for her opportunity for another escape. 

While she repaired ships, Hux kept a close eye on her; closer than what was considered protocol. His check-ins became longer meetings, encounters where they ended up talking about almost everything but the war. Conversing with him, Rose had realized that he was as much a prisoner in the First Order as she was; his rank and authority were his own binders, lashing him to a leader he did not believe in and to a cause that had stolen his life. 

Their time together was an escape for him, somewhere he could breathe without the fear of Kylo Ren looming over his head. It was the start of their unconventional friendship; prisoners finding solace in one another. 

It led to an unforeseen revelation when Hux came to her one day with her sister’s medallion. It had been collected from the wreckage of her ship and put away in an evidence locker. It belonged with her, not with them, he’d told her. His gift had made one thing clear: he had feelings for her. Feelings that neither of them were equipped to deal with. 

And she had been attracted to him, since the very beginning. But her attraction was her own burden, a dirty fantasy she could keep to herself; a crush that would go nowhere. The two of them had understood that a future together was an impossibility with the war, but their denial of each other had unintentionally become incendiary. 

They had agreed, one night, to get such feelings out of their systems. It was likely the anticipation and the curiosity that intrigued them so much; had them circling each other. But they could not stop at one night. Despite their common sense screaming at them to keep away, to forget each other; their desires sang louder. 

Ultimately, neither of them had expected a child, nor at Rose’s decision to keep it. Hux, upon discovering that his vasectomy had unknowingly been sabotaged years before, took the blame upon himself and offered a way to abort the child. Even the attending doctor, sympathetic for Rose, had separately made the offer in secret. 

Everything about the circumstances had been wrong; regardless of her relationship with Hux, she was still his prisoner and they were at war. But the baby was innocent, and Rose instantly became protective of it. 

When the baby was born, both parents were absolutely smitten by their new daughter and the hope they saw in her. They named her Artemis Paige, her first name was for the attending doctor; despite the doctor’s loyalty to the First Order, she had risked her life and offered to save Rose from what she had perceived as inhuman treatment. 

The birth of their daughter urged Hux to propose to Rose for her hand in marriage. Rose had thought they were complicating things enough with a secret daughter born in captivity, she did not understand why he wanted to complicate their relationship further with a secret marriage. But he explained that it was important for him, that if he had a child and the mother was still with him, he wanted a proper marriage to the mother of his child. Rose suspected that this desire stemmed from Hux’s own experience with his illegitimacy. So in a secret ceremony between only the two of them and a secret document, she became Rose Hux. 

Peacetime was no longer a goal to Hux, it became a necessity that must and would be achieved as soon as possible. While Rose had hoped that it would mean that Hux would do what he could to bring down the First Order; instead he campaigned for more extreme military battles, anything to break the galaxy into submission. His plan was to keep his new family close to him while he crushed anything he saw as an obstacle to a safe future for his family. 

By a cruel twist of fate, the Resistance attacked; saving Rose. She had tried to run back and bring Hux and her child with her in the chaos. But Hux had been quicker; he had retrieved their baby from her crib and tried to find Rose to bring her aboard his escape shuttle. Rose had found him at the docking bay, waiting outside for her as he cradled their daughter protectively. 

“Rose!” he had shouted at her, “We’re here! Get in!” 

But Finn, not knowing of the situation, pulled Rose away. And Rose knew what Hux had thought as the ship fell apart around them; he had thought that she had betrayed him and their daughter for the Resistance. 

And that was the last time Rose saw them. 

As far as the Resistance knew, Rose had been put into a work camp, nothing more. Although Rose was surrounded with trusted friends and allies, she could not risk it if someone found out that General Hux had a daughter with a Resistance fighter. What if someone wanted retribution against Hux and went through their daughter? Or through her? 

As the First Order envoy shuttle descended from the battleship above, Rose returned from her thoughts to the situation at hand. 

Some stormtroopers exited first, weapons at the ready in their hands. Then, two First Order officers in their black uniforms. Finally, Hux descended down, wearing his great coat. Her heart pounded seeing him; she wanted to run to him and relive the safety she had always felt in his embrace. Then her eyes were drawn to the tiny figure in Hux’s arms, their daughter. 

“Artemis,” Rose gasped. 

The last time she had seen her, she had been swaddled and almost swallowed up by her baby blanket, little wisps of black hair covered her tiny head, unable to keep her eyes open for very long. Now it was a child of about one year and some months, healthy and strong. 

Although Artemis wore the emblem and greys of the First Order, she was anything but. Her round eyes were still bright and hopeful, though wet with frightened, nervous tears. Her rosy cheeks were still blooming with childish pudginess. Most noticeably were the girl’s ebony hair that was straight over her forehead but curled in unruly curls outward by her chubby cheeks. 

There was no denying the uncanny resemblance between mother and daughter, except for her green eyes that were a copy of her father’s. Rose saw the hint of recognition in her daughter’s gaze as it fixed upon her. In Hux’s, she saw the same anger from last year when they had last seen each other; followed by loving and longing relief. 

Both were frozen in their steps, totally unprepared to face each other again. 

Poe’s voice broke the tension. 

“Oh, who’s the little one, Hugs?” 

Hux’s expression became cold, his hold on Artemis tightening protectively. 

“It’s no matter to you, Dameron.” 

He marched towards the Resistance base, his loyal soldiers readied with their weapons behind him. Hux tucked Artemis’s tiny head under his chin. 

In parallel, several of the Resistance fighters behind Rose readied their own weapons. She raised her arm up, signaling for them to drop their weapons. 

She pushed past Poe to get to Hux. He looked her down intensely, as if he suspected she was a trap; then melted under her gaze. 

“Rose…” he murmured, seemingly unaware that he had just said her name. 

He redirected his attention from her to Poe, who had caught up with them. 

“As part of the agreement, Rose Tico will be excused from battle and become the guardian of this child.” 

“What?” Rose exclaimed. “What about you, Armitage?” 

“I will be joining the fray. Someone must watch the little one.” 

“And you want me to stay behind?! We need every able-bodied fighter!” 

Rose could not idly stand on the sidelines with a baby while the others rushed off to battle for the sake of the galaxy. She did not want to leave her family again, not so soon after they were reunited, but she was ready to throw down her life if that guaranteed her family’s safety. 

“We have people here to watch children! Artemis can stay with them!” 

“Out of the question! My terms included that you stay out of the fight!” 

“Why? What does it matter if I fight or not! This is the galaxy, everybody has to do what they can! I can’t stand on the sidelines when I could have helped!” 

“I don’t want you to die!” Hux snarled. 

Artemis gasped in his grasp, frightened at his sudden outburst. 

He calmed down instantly, clearing his throat. His tone was soft and gentle, only for her to hear. 

“I cannot be distracted in battle. I cannot lead my own soldiers effectively if I’m constantly on the lookout for your safety.” 

He stepped closer to her, Artemis sandwiched between them. 

“We are all willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, each one of us. We are finishing this war for the children of the galaxy, children who never deserved to be caught in the crossfires of our war machine. And the galaxy doesn’t need evil men like me in it. They need people like you, they need their mothers.” 

He bounced Artemis in his arms, “She needs you more than she needs me. I’ve seen what can happen to children without mothers. They grow up misguided, like me. Don’t let her be like me, Rose. I’ve kept my end of my promise: I’ve kept her safe and will do everything in my power to give her the peace and safety I swore to you both. Don’t let her be like me, Rose. Promise me.” 

“You’re a good man.” Rose assured him, her words were nearly caught in her throat and by the crack of her voice, she realized that she was crying. 

She opened her arms and Hux transferred Artemis to her. Artemis was reluctant to let go of Hux, but she was assuaged when he kissed her cheek. 

“Little one, this is your mother. You remember her. You stay with her and I’ll be back soon.” 

He kissed her pudgy hand as she reached out for him. 

“I promise you, little one. I’ll be back and we’ll be a family again.” 

She began to cry; tears poured down her chubby cheeks and her little mouth quivered. But she remained stoic as best as she could. 

“Daddy…” she sobbed. 

She turned in Rose’s arms and buried her face into Rose’s shoulder, soaking it with her hot tears. Now Rose began to cry.

“Armitage…” she choked through her own tears. 

Hux’s forehead rested against hers for a brief moment before he gently kissed her. Rose did not want their goodbye to be so brief, but more important things were at hand. 

A cough interrupted their moment. Poe was still standing awkwardly behind her, his hand held up for the handshake of truce. 

“This is really touching, but we’re still at war here…” 

Hux wrapped an arm around Rose, keeping her close to him. Everybody behind her wore the same expression of disbelief at what had just unfolded before them. Behind Hux, all the officers wore their stoic faces of indifference. Hux held out his hand to Poe and Poe rushed to shake it. 

As he shook hands, Poe felt the need to ask, “Wait… Is that… Did you two…?” 

Hux hesitantly distanced himself from his wife and daughter, pulling his hand back from Poe. 

He turned to head back to his ship. 

“This is not the time for questions, Dameron. Now is the time for action! We head to Exegol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Please leave behind a comment/feedback if you can!
> 
> Please stay safe in these times!


End file.
